


I can't trust my own mind

by WriteWolf



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), mention of rape/noncon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:19:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteWolf/pseuds/WriteWolf
Summary: Стив никогда не думал, что способен радоваться зрелищу закрывающейся криокамеры.





	I can't trust my own mind

Стив никогда не думал, что способен радоваться зрелищу закрывающейся криокамеры. Лицо Баки за стеклом, спокойное и умиротворенное, будто бы лишившееся тяжелой печати, медленно подернулось ледяной дымкой и так же медленно просветлело. Его глаза были закрыты, плечи расслаблены, из всего тела, напоминавшего в последнее время натянутую до предела струну, словно по-настоящему ушло напряжение.

Впервые за все время, понял Стив. За все недели, прошедшие с момента их встречи в Бухаресте, Баки ни на секунду не успокоился. Поначалу Роджерс игнорировал это, списывая на нервы, смену обстановки, стресс, не замечая, что причины куда темнее и глубже.

Суматоха побега из тюрьмы, бой в аэропорту, полет в Сибирь на пределе возможностей двигателя самолета — все это не давало даже мгновения отдыха, не позволяло отвлечься, остановиться. Как оказалось, это было лучшим, что могло произойти.

Неладное Стив ощутил сразу, едва их с Баки выпустили из вакандской больницы. В предоставленной им квартире — огромной, во весь этаж немаленькой высотки, с выходом на крышу, — Баки замер, как вкопанный, прямо на пороге. Стиву пришлось буквально уговаривать его войти, хоть и ему самому не очень нравилось открытость и просматриваемость пространства. Раз в жизни можно позволить себе довериться другим и почувствовать безопасность, счел он. Баки этого мнения не разделял, категорично выбрав самую дальнюю комнату и плотно завесив шторы.

Они почти не разговаривали. Если прежде им так или иначе приходилось общаться, обсуждая тактику боя или последующие действия, то теперь, в изоляции от внешнего мира, они молчали. Стив не находил себе места, то пытаясь разговорить отстранившегося от него Баки, то выжидая, что тот сам не выдержит тишины. То, что происходило, слишком сильно отличалось от всего, о чем Стив позволял себе мечтать до их побега. Не было ни попыток наладить контакт, ни вернувшихся воспоминаний, ни дружеского общения. Ничего, кроме немой тени в углу комнаты.

Сначала Стив ждал. Терпеливо уговаривал Баки поесть, принять душ, выйти на улицу. Последнее удавалось хуже всего — обычно они проходили не больше сотни метров, прежде, чем Баки начинал озираться вокруг, словно загнанный зверь, и пытаться не то вернуться, не то убежать. Редкие встреченные прохожие доставляли еще больше проблем — в них Баки видел что-то свое, неизвестное Стиву. Точнее, известное, как бы тому не хотелось это отрицать.

Стив читал все документы о Зимнем Солдате, которые можно было достать. Последним человеком, которому Солдат подчинялся без кода, был Александр Пирс. Теперь Баки мог увидеть того, кто захочет распоряжаться им, в любом случайном встречном. Это происходило не так уж часто, но в его глазах разгоралась такая лютая ненависть, что Стиву становилось страшно. Вместе с тем Баки оставался абсолютно пассивен, не двигаясь с места, пока человек не исчезнет из поля зрения. Разумеется, посторонним не было дела до него, но легче от этого не становилось.

С помощью найденного Т’Чаллой врача, встречу с которым так же пришлось маскировать под случайность, Стив узнал, что в реакции Баки на посторонних не все соответствует ожиданиям — что бы ни говорил другой человек, продолжающий казаться ожидающим приказа Баки никак не реагировал на его слова, словно не слышал их. Это могло быть поводом для радости, но такой слабый луч надежды не мог разогнать непреходящую тьму.

Прогулки прекратились. Маленький тренажерный зал, находящийся в их квартире, Баки посещал почти охотно. Физические упражнения отвлекали его от мыслей, но Стиву приходилось следить, чтобы Баки не загнал себя до полусмерти, и буквально вытаскивать его из комнаты.

_Кость ломается почти беззвучно, уродливо искривляя руку. На этот раз обломки не прорываются наружу, но отчетливо просматриваются сквозь натянувшуюся кожу._  
_— Пять тридцать одна, девятнадцатое. Если не срастется до завтра… — остаток фразы проглатывает новая вспышка боли, с которой рука принимает свою естественную форму._

Наедине Баки всегда оставался спокойным. Он никогда не был инициатором контакта, но, если Стив в очередной попытке достучаться до закрытого сознания прикасался к нему или обнимал, не пытался сопротивляться. Один раз, когда Стив застал Баки врасплох, тот, оказавшись в объятиях, даже будто бы потянулся навстречу, едва потерся носом о шею, положил ладонь ему на пояс… после чего вновь потерял всякий интерес к происходящему, покорно прижатый к Роджерсу.

В комнату, которую Баки выбрал, Стиву пришлось перебраться на следующий же день, когда оказалось, что спать без него тот не мог. Лежал на спине, глядя в потолок немигающим взглядом, и отрывисто дышал, как перепуганный темнотой ребенок. Стив, случайно догадавшийся проверить его, без единого слова просто лег рядом, обозначив прикосновение к запястью. Уже через минуту Баки уснул.

Когда ждать больше было нельзя, Стив начал искать других врачей. Местные в голос твердили, что стресс пройдет, советовали и без того опробованные поддерживающие препараты — можно подумать, от них был какой-то толк, — и советовали надеяться на лучшее.

Рискуя всем, Стив вышел на связь с Наташей. Не выспрашивая подробности, она обещала найти лучших спецов и выйти на связь сама. Затянувшееся ожидание было скрашено подготовкой к освободительной операции, но только для Стива. Баки, которого он по-прежнему не оставлял одного ни на секунду, даже не пытался участвовать в обсуждениях, терпеливо и бесстрастно дожидаясь, когда Стив уведет его обратно.

От мыслей о том, что Баки придется оставить в одиночестве не меньше, чем на сутки, внутри все холодело. Стив даже подумал о том, что его можно попытаться взять с собой, но это было бы еще опаснее. О спланированном ранее восстановлении руки, сопряженном с большим количеством тестов и осмотров, не было и речи, а, значит, Баки оставался слишком беззащитен.

Накануне отъезда Стив почти не позволил себе спать. Сидя на полу возле застывшего на диване Баки, он сначала пространно и долго просил его оставаться на месте и никуда не ходить. Разумеется, не добившись ответа, обещал вернуться сразу же, как представится возможность, неизвестно, зачем, заверял Баки, что никогда не подумал бы бросить его. А дальше уже просто нес все, что приходило в голову, обрывками общих воспоминаний и ускользающих фантазий о будущем забивая вязкую, душащую тишину, в которой дыхание Баки казалось оглушающим.

Так они и просидели до утра. Баки не спал и не смотрел на него, он просто… был, и Стив запоздало подумал, что когда-то мечтал и об этой малости, а сейчас только и думает, что о себе и о том, что Баки должен оказаться таким, как ему хочется. Это озарение ледяной волной прошло по телу, заставив его вздрогнуть и потерянно уткнуться лбом в колени, не в силах произнести ни слова.

_— Пятые сутки? А он хорош, — звуки доносятся как сквозь толстое одеяло, фокусироваться на них — сущее мучение, но выбора нет. Едва он забывается, теряя контроль и проваливаясь в кажущийся спасительным сон, как разряд электричества мгновенно возвращает его к реальности._  
_— Если продержится до девяти — заканчивайте._

До звонка будильника оставалось не больше часа, и Стив не почувствовал, как тонкие пальцы зарылись ему в волосы, осторожно коснулись лба и скул, вычерчивая полузабытые линии.

Стоя в дверях перед уходом, Стив не особенно ждал, что Баки — сонный и растрепанный, словно настоящий, и за эту мысль Роджерс ненавидит себя, — как-то отреагирует на его уход. Но тот с неожиданной силой схватил его за руку, впервые за несколько дней глядя прямо в глаза расширенными до невозможности зрачками со странным огнем в глубине. Стив только кивнул, не зная, что еще сделать, провел пальцами по его запястью, выхватив частое сердцебиение, и улыбнулся, подозревая, что его лицо сейчас больше похоже на застывшую маску.

Следы пальцев на руке горели огнем даже когда он сидел в самолете.

_— С-с-сукин сын, заткнись, — хрипит Рамлоу, врезаясь кулаком в прогнутый позвоночник._  
_Можно было бы ненавидеть себя за это, но не сейчас, и каморку снова разрезает свистящее:_  
_— Сти-ив, — наложенное на пошлые, грубые шлепки и ругань. С ним, как и предавшим телом, бороться невозможно_  
_— Ты ведь помнишь, я обещал, что позволю тебе кончить, только если ты ни разу не вспомнишь это ебаное имя, — сипит Рамлоу в самое ухо. — Не сегодня, ублюдок._

Он вернулся даже раньше, чем думал — с отлета прошло всего девятнадцать часов. На аэродроме его встречало несколько уже знакомых ребят. Все они утверждали, что Баки не показывался на улице, но Стив все равно сразу же рванул домой, отложив даже разговор с Т’Чаллой.

В квартире было привычно тихо и пустынно. Стараясь не торопиться, Стив обходил все помещения, будто всерьез надеялся найти Баки где-то помимо их комнаты.

Баки действительно был там. Сидя на постели, выжидающе смотрел на Стива, который колебался на пороге, не понимая, как расценивать такое поведение. Наконец шагнув в комнату, Стив тут же оказался прижат к стене, даже с одной рукой Баки вышиб из него весь воздух, заставив открыть рот в попытке отдышаться…

Чтобы впиться в его губы злым, кусачим поцелуем, от которого обветрившиеся губы мгновенно покрылись кровью. Оглушенный напором, Стив не сопротивлялся, но и не отвечал, не зная, попытаться ли отодвинуть Баки от себя или же поддаться.

Но тот все решил за него — жестко вцепился в волосы, вынуждая болезненно зашипеть и укусить в ответ, после чего схватил Стива за безвольно висящую руку, слишком красноречивым жестом перекладывая ее себе на задницу. Пальцы сжались прежде, чем Стив что-то сообразил, вырвав у Баки хриплый стон.

— Это не лучшая идея… — попытался образумить его Стив, но тот со звериным рыком вдвинул колено ему между ног, одновременно прижимаясь своим пахом к бедру. Оторвавшись от искусанных губ, Баки смотрел голодно и бешено, вчерашний огонь в глазах словно бы потемнел и усилился, завораживая теряющего самообладание Стива. Острые зубы впились в кожу шеи, угрожая прокусить, жесткая щетина почти отрезвила неуютной болью, но перешедший в вылизывание укус лишил Стива всех способностей к сопротивлению. Доводы разума рассыпались перед взбунтовавшимся и жадным до ласки телом.

Все было слишком — слишком быстро, слишком жестко, слишком больно и жарко. В стонах Баки нельзя было разобрать ни слова, но они были и ни к чему. Судорожно копаясь в аптечке, Стив проклинал себя за слабость и за лишние мысли. А мысли были совсем не о том — Баки никогда не стремился быть снизу, и раньше Стива это полностью устраивало. Но теперь его словно подменили — он стонал, как обезумевший, цеплялся за Стива, раз за разом утягивая его в поцелуй, мешая подготавливать. Словно стремился больше к боли, чем к чему-то еще, но об этом Стив подумает потом, позже, когда раскаленная теснота не будет так сжиматься на его члене, а губы Баки не будут такими восхитительно открытыми и припухшими.

Тишина, вновь разлившаяся по комнате, едва они смогли оторваться друг от друга, продержалась недолго. Стив вздрогнул, когда Баки, неуклюже повернувшись на бок, дотронулся до него рукой. Он сглотнул, боясь спугнуть растерянно, но ясно глядящего Баки, дурной огонь в глазах которого, наконец, погас, и с трудом разлепил еще влажные от поцелуев и крови губы.

— Баки… не молчи, прошу, — голос все же подвел, смазав последнее слово. Дрожащими пальцами Стив отвел от его лица еще более отросшие пряди, надеясь уловить хоть что-то помимо неровного дыхания.

Баки перехватил руку, но не отвел ее, наоборот — прижал к щеке, и это было куда более интимным, чем все, происходившее в этой комнате последние полчаса. Не веря своим глазам, Стив взял его лицо в ладони, чувствуя, как из глаз катятся слезы, оставляя жгучие дорожки на щеках.

— Я так больше не могу, Стив, — еле слышный шепот-шелест не сразу позволил ему осознать произнесенное. — Я думал, что справлюсь…

— Я хочу тебе помочь, — Стив чувствовал, что нет времени говорить о том, что он толком не понимает, что происходит, что творится с Баки и как с этим жить дальше.

Баки медленно качнул головой, не попытавшись вывернуться из рук.

— Мне нужно вернуться в заморозку.

Позже, когда сердце вновь начало биться, а рвущийся изнутри крик утих, Стив впервые подумал, что было бы лучше позволить Старку себя убить.

— Ты… зачем? Бак, мы сможем справиться, что бы это ни было, — Стив чувствовал, что порет чушь, но не мог остановиться, понимая, что если хоть на мгновение позволит вернуться тишине, то сойдет с ума. — Подожди, пожалуйста, Бак…

Яркие даже в полутьме комнаты губы Баки искривились, словно он сдерживал рыдания, но голос оставался ровным и бесстрастным:

— Я знаю, что это нужно, Стив. Я… слишком долго пробыл вне криокамеры. Программа не позволяет этого. Она… просто пытается доломать меня, вернуть контроль, — с каждым словом Баки начинал говорить быстрее, будто боясь не успеть. — Я едва не поддался ей там, в Бухаресте. Теперь у меня совсем нет шансов. Прошу, Стив, пойми, — голос сорвался, — я опасен для тебя и останусь опасен, программа убьет сначала меня, а потом тебя — вот этой рукой. Я не хочу, Стиви, я боюсь.

Последнее признание прозвучало, как гром. Стив схватил Баки, прижал к себе до хруста в ребрах, борясь с желанием вцепиться зубами в металл остатка протеза, глуша вой. Баки в его руках смолк, впервые прижался по-настоящему, тепло задышал в шею. Стива била крупная дрожь, словно в истерике, и он из последних сил держался, чтобы не закричать, мысли в голове метались перепуганными птицами, не зная, куда деваться от всепоглощающего отчаяния. Потому что Стив знал — понял с первого же слова, — что подчинится просьбе. Не сможет отказаться, глядя в полные боли и ужаса глаза.

— Я вернусь к тебе, Стив, — сквозь собственное рычание услышал он тихий, но твердый голос. — Вытащим эту дрянь из моей головы, и я вернусь.

Они еще долго сидели, не расцепляясь, до звенящих мышц, словно заживо превратились в статуи. Скручивающее внутренности напряжение ушло резко, освободило их, наконец, позволив расслабиться и обнять друг друга без риска причинить боль. Вместе с этим пришла громадная усталость, буквально отключающая разум и тело, замедляющая движения и дыхание.

— Стив… пообещай, что сделаешь это, — вновь повторил Баки, легонько встряхнув его. — Утром… буду уже не я.

Стив кивнул, зарываясь носом в спутанные волосы.

— Обещаю. Только вернись.

Утром Баки сидел на краю кровати, невидящим взглядом смотря в стену.


End file.
